domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terusian Empire
One of the world’s oldest nations, the Terusian Empire is a nation made up of mostly Humans. Known for being semi-isolationist, the Terusian Empire makes an effort not to get involved in international politics unless absolutely necessary, besides trade of course. The Empire has a long and complex history, in which it became the precursor to modern democracy and Laitheran’s libertarianism. Ruled by the Emperor, the Empire changed from an Absolute Monarchy to a Constitutional Monarchy after the Terusian Civil War. Citizens of the Empire worship Lazarus, the God of the Domain of Being, and the Seven Seraph that saved their ancestors from the ravages of the Conquests of the Almighty. The Lazarian Church, the central religious authority in the Empire, is even considered apart of its government. The Vicar rules as the “temporary” leader of the Church, while the de facto leader is Lazarus. The laws of the Empire are rational, and the social order is ingrained with the Lazarian religion, so citizens are encouraged to strive to be traditional and holy. Geographical Information The Terusian Empire makes up the entirety of the continent of Terusia, a continent in the southeast of Laitheran surrounded completely by oceans. A diverse continent in terms of landforms, Terusia is divided between the north and the south in terms of climate. The south of Terusia is dominated primarily by cold regions and Terusia's only tundra, Barren Snow. In contrast, the north of Terusia is made up of a warm climate. The climate of the center of Terusia is the median for the north and the south and is considered moderate. It's basically neither too cold or too warm. After the Terusian Civil War, the Empire devoted itself to a more libertarian mindset and created various autonomous states within its borders officially called the "Imperial States." There are a total of twelve Imperial States within the Empire during the Medieval Era. The northernmost Imperial State is Bora, the State that houses most of the Cuzerian Forest. In addition, the Cuzerian Forest is where the Empire acquires most of its lumber. This makes the province somewhat wealthy, as the lumber business guarantees money for the State. Plus, Bora isn't just located on the mainland. It also controls the Northern Isles, the northernmost islands in the Empire. The Northern Isles are used largely for the regulation of trade and goods. Bora's capital city is Vytra, a city dependent on the lumber industry. Directly south of Bora is the Imperial State of Armia, the Imperial State devoted to the Empire's military. Armia was made to be completely mobilized in times of war. Armia was chosen because of its tranquil landforms, as Armia isn't made up of any major forests, plains, or mountains. Rather, it's a very average and plain Imperial State that had an impact in the nation's military history for years. South of Armia is a more prosperous and civilian-geared state, Pragnie. Pragnie is commonly referred to as the "Land of Desire," and is the second most prosperous state in the Empire. Primarily made up of plains, the State has one major landform, and that's the Talon Grove, a small forest in the northeast of Pragnie. As for the state's rivers, there's a total of three rivers that flow within Pragnie or at its borders. To the north, the Ular River flows between Armia and Pragnie, dividing the two States in a natural border. To the east lays the Orsca River, a river that originates from the Natov Lake and flows through the Talon Grove. The southernmost river is the River of Prudence, the one that borders Zovaisk and Sonov, the capital city. As such, the capital province of the Empire is Zovaisk. Zovaisk is the only Imperial State that's ruled by the Emperor, and it's also one of the most wealthiest regions in the Terusian Empire. Its capital city, Sonov, is a port city and a trading hub. Made up of mostly plains and hills, the state is home to very fertile soil. Therefore, Zovaisk is made up of a lot of farmland. Landmarks are abundant in Zovaisk, but most of them are in Sonov. Sonov is home to the Monastery Fort of Lazarus (the Fort where the Vicar resides), the Legislative Chamber, and the Eagle's Palace (renamed to the Eagle's Palace after the Two-Headed Eagle replaced the Lion after the Terusian Civil War), and the College of the Arcane Arts. East of Zovaisk is the Imperial State of Kopalnia. Kopalnia is mainly made up of mountains apart of the Durk Mountain Range. Kopalnia is the nation's biggest producer of precious metals and is home of the Terusian Blacksmith's Guild, an organization that produces the Empire's famed Terusian Metal. The massive amount of mines within the Durk Mountain Range makes up most of Kopalnia's economy. The state's capital city is Tursta, which is located right outside the Durk Mountain Range. Tursta is home to the Mountain Rangers, a military division in the Terusian Army that trains the nation's Mountaineer units. Kopalnia is also made up of the Inian Isles, a group of islands off of the coast of Terusia. Off of Kopalnia's coast is the Imperial State of Rownin. Rownin is comprised of several small islands and one big one. The state is a sizable naval producer and is made up of a coastal environment. Rownin's capital city is Jici, which is a city built around Frederick's Rift, a magical rift. Rownin itself has sustained many invasions from foreign entities and is one of the most fortified states in the Empire. Rownin is the headquarters of the Terusian Militia, and Jici is home of the Earl Constable. South of Rownin is the Imperial State of Okazja. Its capital city is Fanau, a port city and trade hub. Since it's the headquarters for the navy, the High Admiral resides in Fanau. Okazja is primarily made up of plains, but it's in an excellent position to receive large amounts of lumber from surrounding states. Okazja has only one notable landmark, and that's the Okazjan Naval Academy, located in Fanau. Here they train future admirals in the ways of naval warfare. South of Okazja is the Imperial State of Cesarki. Cesarki is one of the most central states in the Terusian Empire. Its central location makes it an excellent place to train troops, as they'd be able to regulate their soldiers and recruits between the multiple biomes in Terusia. However, one forest makes up the entirety Cesarki, the Militant Forest. Cesarki's capital city is Canslia, one of the top training centers in the Empire. It's surrounded by outposts, forts, and other defensive fortifications. Canslia is home to the Lazarian Rangers, an army division designed to train soldiers in forest warfare. One prominent landmark is the Cesarkian Military College, one of the most notable military colleges in Terusia. Southeast of Cesarki is the Imperial State of Lesnic. '''Lesnic is a big state but lacks towns and cities. This is due to the state's marsh, which is commonly known as the Necromancer's Marsh. Lesnic's capital city is Modna, one of the smallest cities in the Empire. Usually referred as the "Fishing Capital," Modna is one of the biggest producers of fish in the Empire. It's home to the Swamp Foxes, the army's swamp trainers, who teach recruits how to survive in a swamp environment. During the Terusian Empire's early years, there was a rebellion led by a Necromancer within the marsh. His undead army nearly made it to Sonov, but the Necromancer was inevitably killed. Thus, that's why Lesnic is home to the Necromancer's Marsh. Lesnic is also home of several islands that are called the Sicil Islands. East of Lesnic is the Imperial State of '''Ochra. Ochra is one of the smaller states in the Terusian Empire. Its capital city, Ralka, is a port city and is one of the nation's top ship producers. The state itself is mainly made up of plains. However, the soil lacks fertility, so farms are uncommon. Ralka is home to the Seafarers, which is the training center for future marines in the Terusian military. Ochra is also home to many training fields, but not as many as Cesarki. The Pike's Forest calls Ochra its home, as the forest is made up of at least half of the state itself. East of Ochra is the Imperial State of Kolonia. Kolonia is the most rapidly developing Imperial State, as it was only formed after the founding of Cyeland. The state's capital city is Zine, which is basically of colony status. Kolonia is split up between tundra and forest. The tundra is referred to as Barren Snow, but the land is uninhabitable by humans. It lacks tress and the temperature and constant snow put settlements at risk. The forest, which is known as the Siost Wilds, provides a lot of lumber. Located between these two landforms, Zine is the least developed city in the Empire, but it's swiftly becoming populated. As it's a colony, the city lacks any official landmarks, but it's home to the Knights of Winter, a unique division in the Terusian Empire that teaches soldiers how to survive through the dangerous weather. Finally, north of Kolonia is the Imperial State of Baga. Baga is another developing Imperial State in the Empire; it's practically the older brother of Kolonia. Dominated by Barren Snow and minor plains, Baga is unremarkable. Baga's capital city is Parvo, a municipality primarily built around hunting and gathering. Baga is also made up of a few islands which are called the Cye Islands, named after Emperor Cye. Baga is often quite neglected, and overall growth is low. Societal Information A large portion of Terusian society is based around morals and religion. Having the Lazarian Church as part of the government, religion is the focal point of Terusian culture. Because of this, the overall society of Terusia is traditional and based around the nuclear family, which consists of many children and a husband and wife. Most, if not all, of the Church's teachings are determined by what's said in the Lazarian Testament and the Lazarian Book of Common Prayer, two books commonly found in every Terusian home. Therefore, the benevolent nature of Lazarus led his followers to adopt a benevolent nature as well, as most Terusians are taught to love their neighbors as themselves. However, they are also taught not to tolerate sin and consider sin to be a cancer upon society. It's also worthy to note that Lazarus is often depicted as a warrior fighting against evil, which led to the eventual creation of Lazarian chivalry, another important aspect of society.